The Beginning
by Abcde1Dominic1
Summary: A normal girl's life is thrown into chaos when she is kidnapped, flash forward 4 years. She now lives with her child, and long time and dearest friend. What happens when she starts realizing she has feelings for him? This is Kimber's life as she tells it to her great grandaughter. R&R please hope you like 3 Inspired by the movie Speak.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at him, ever since he came along it was horrible to be on my own. I had Ridley in my arms, she had fallen asleep in the car, he looked at me and carefully took her out of my arms.  
"I had it."  
"I know. I just wanted to put her to bed." I nodded. Like I said he was amazing, he had changed everything. He took Ridley up to her room and put her to bed. I sat on the couch, he cared so much for Ridley, but she wasn't even his. He knew this, but he still cared for her like she was.  
"She's in bed. Still fast asleep." I nodded  
"Thank you." he sat next to me on the couch.  
"No problem, she's a sweetheart." I laughed  
"She really is."  
"It's a shame her father was a- I better be going."  
"I know what you were going to say. I know it's a shame. Wanna know why I kept her?"  
"There isn't a reason i can see to why you wouldn't." he replied.  
"I kept her because I love her. Even if her father was a piece of shit. I love her, and I can see you care for her too."  
"She's adorable. It's amazing how someone so innocent and pure can come from a monster like him."  
"Well we don't have to worry about him. He's behind bars and doesn't even know he has a child."  
"What happens when they release him?"  
"I don't think they will. " I whispered. The only reason I have a little girl at the age of 21 is because when I was I7 was raped. Her father is a murderer, a criminal, a rapist. When my foster parents found out they we're enraged. They fought to see justice, but when I told them I was pregnant, they wanted to get rid of the child. I wouldn't let them, it was wrong to get rid of her, even if her father was a murderer she should still have a chance to live. It's not fun walking around your high school pregnant, you get looks. I was never one for attention, so I defiantly didn't like the attention I had gotten. My friends left me, I was utterly alone. It was some time into my pregnancy when Alexander came along. He was in a few of my classes, he was one of those guys who was always with the pretty girls and the football and basketball teams. He was a star basketball player and on the football team. He had no reason to help me, but he did. It's hard for a 6 month pregnant teen to pick her notebooks up off the floor after someone knocks them over. He came over to me and picked up my notebooks and handed them to me. He looked me in the eyes as he asked if I was ok. I nodded, he was in school with me when I was younger. He moved away in 4th grade and came back sophomore year. I didn't know him much in elementary school, when he came back sophomore year looked like he didn't know me much in elementary school either.  
"You're Kim Thompson right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I knew you looked familiar. It's Alexander Whrite. We were in elementary together." I gave a small smile  
"Ya, I remember that."  
"Do you need any help, getting to your next class I mean."  
"I don't need any help but you're welcome to come along if you'd like."  
"Ya sure, here let me carry that." he took my binder and text book from me and carried it.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Hey can I ask you something?" I hesitated.  
"Sure"  
"It might seem insensitive. I never pegged you as one of those girls who'd get pregnant at 16. I always thought you had a mind of your own. You're smart. How'd you end up pregnant? Well I mean I know how it happens I mean like-"  
"I know what you mean. 1. I'm 17 2. I'm not a slut, if that's what you're thinking. And 3. I was... I was, I was taken hostage if that's the right word I'm looking for. Not really though, um, I was kidnapped by a serial killer." I couldn't finish my sentences, I kept flashing back.  
"Kim, were you raped?" I bit my lip and nodded  
"Ya, I'm just lucky the police came when they did. Within the next 5 minutes or so I would've- I wouldn't be here now."  
"I'm sorry I asked, that was stupid of me."  
"At least you know the truth. Everyone else just thinks I'm a slut."  
"I don't think they-"  
"I'm not an idiot, I hear what they whisper when I walk past. My class is just around the corner."  
"Is it really that bad? I know."  
"Ya, it's terrible, the things they say. How do you know what class I have next?"  
"We have the same class this period."  
"Oh, right."  
His next words brought me back from my memories.


	2. Chapter 2

I better be going."

"You don't have to, you can stay here if you like. It's late and I love seeing Ridleys face light up when she sees you." he laughed

"I guess I could." I led him up to the guest bedroom. Of course he already knew where it was.

"Goodnight Kim."

"Night Alex." I walked into my room, I always slept with the door half open. I never closed it for Ridley, she liked to sneak into my room sometimes. I always had the door half closed for my fear of my rapist coming back in the middle of the night. I changed into my pajamas and turned the night table light off. I quickly fell asleep, it was a restless sleep. I woke up from a nightmare that replayed my torture and kidnapping. I got up and paced my room, when I had nightmares I walked around the house trying to calm myself. I walked out of my room and down the hallway to Ridleys room. My eyes widened when I realized she wasn't in her room, my breathing became shallow. Where was my daughter? I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I let out a little squeak.

"Hey, hey Kim it's me. It's okay it's me." my breathing slowly made its way back to a normal pace.

"Alex you scared me half to death! Have you seen Ridley? She's not in her room."

"I know, I came to tell you she's in my room. She woke up from a nightmare and climbed into my bed. She's ok." I nodded, my hand was against my chest were my heart was, it was beating incredibly fast. He hugged me

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I nodded and pulled away.

"I'm fine really. I'm just gunna head downstairs"

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare, couldn't get back to sleep. I usually walk around the house for a while."

"Do you have nightmares often?"

"Yeah, I always check Ridleys room when I walk around. That's how I noticed she wasn't in here."

"I'll go down with you."

"You don't have too." we headed down the stairs, and I walked into the kitchen. Alex followed behind, I opened the fridge and got out the gallon jug of milk.

"Want any?"

"No, I'm good." I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and set it on the counter. I poured myself a glass

"You sure?"

"I'm fine." he took the jug and put it back in the fridge. I looked at him and realized he was in his boxers and his shirt from today. I quickly looked away, and stared at the stairs. I let my restless mind think of my memories.

After Alex started helping me and acknowledging me he was a great help. I never understood his sudden change in heart. When after a year maybe two he started talking to me. Don't get me wrong he was an amazing guy, it's just that I didn't understand why he did it.

I heard the fridge door close and I snapped back to life.

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." he sat at the counter looking at me.

"Why did you help me? I mean you came back sophomore year. You didn't talk to me until a year or two later."

"I don't know. I did want to talk to you when I first saw you, I just didn't know if you remembered me. When I saw you struggling. I guess I wanted to help you, I was curious to talk to you again."

"Really? The day you enrolled I recognized you. I remembered you from elementary school. It looked like you didn't recognize me so I didn't bother."

"I guess we were both wrong, maybe we should have talked to each other." I laughed. He nodded and laughed as well. I heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. She came running up to me and I picked her up.

"What's wrong baby?"

"When I woke up daddy wasn't there, and you weren't in your room mommy." I stiffened a little when she called Alex daddy. I realized she was still half asleep, she feel asleep in my arms right after she finished her sentence.

"I'm going to take her back upstairs." he nodded and I set her back in her bed with her little stuffed animal kitty she named whiskers. I slowly made my way downstairs still thinking about how she called Alex daddy.

"That was a little weird." he sighed

"Which part?"

"Her calling me daddy."

"So you heard it too?" he nodded.

"She really thinks of you as a father figure."

"Do you think she actually thinks I'm her father?"

"She could, you were there since the day she was born, she probably thinks your her dad. When she wakes up she always asks where you are. She falls asleep before you leave. She must think you're her father."

"Do you know what she told me the other day before she went to bed?"

"Hmm?"

"She asked why I never kiss you. After that she asked if I loved you." I looked at him for a second then looked at my feet. I noticed he was looking at me as he spoke.

"What did you tell her?" I whispered

"Do you really wanna know?"

"I'm not sure. I just- I'm not sure." ever since sophomore year I did actually fall for him. His kindness for me and he was always there for me. After Ridley was born I didn't think about anything except taking care of her. Alex and I weren't technically living together I mean he did live here but he lived with his parents. We had graduated like almost a year ago, and I needed to find a job, he had one.

"I told her I didn't kiss you because she was to young to see that and she laughed at me. When she asked if I loved you I told her-" he paused unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to tell me Alex."

"I told her I did." I looked at him a little shocked.

"What?"

"I told her that I did, love you."

"Were you telling her the truth?" I asked avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yes."

"Is that why you helped me?"

"Yes."

"Because you love me." it was more of a statement for me to wrap my head around the idea then a question to him. I nodded in thought, I wrapped my arms around my stomach because I didn't know where to put them.

"Will this make things awkward between us?" I asked

"Not unless we make it that way."

"I guess you're right."

"What do you think of me?" he asked.

"I, um I love you two. Ever since you stayed by my side. Especially since you stayed with me when Ridley was born." he looked at me a little shocked. My foster parents didn't really want anything to do with me when I told them I was keeping Ridley. Alex stayed with me in the delivery room, before she was born he helped take me to appointments. I knew he was making a difference, a changing the way I would have turned out if I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really?" I nodded

"You stayed with me when you didn't have too. Even in the

delivery room, it's amazing to see the look you and Ridley give each other when you see each other." I whispered. I walked to the sink and put the cup in and rinsed it out.

"What's wrong Ridley?" I turned around to sees Alex crouch down to talk to Ridley. I walked over to them as Alex picked her up.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you and mommy, daddy?" my eyes widened.

"That's up to mommy sweetheart." I hesitated

"Sure baby. Maybe you'll sleep better." she nodded and wrapped her little arms around his neck. I turned the lights off in the kitchen and went upstairs behind Ridley and Alex. He laid her down on my bed. I pulled the covers on top of her and laid down next to her. Alex on the other side. I kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep baby." I whispered. She quickly fell asleep, Alex was also asleep. I stared at the ceiling thinking, it took a while for me to fall asleep.

In the morning my bed was empty. Where was Ridley? Where was Alex? I heard voices downstairs. I slowly made my way down and into the kitchen. Alex had made Ridley pancakes and she smiled brightly at him when he say down next to her.

"Daddy. You love mommy right?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Mommy doesn't have a ring. You don't have a ring." she grabbed his hand to make her point.

"Why don't you and mommy have a ring?"

"Because we're not married." she frowned as she thought through what he had said. She bit into a pancake and still processed what he told her. She looked at the doorway, hopped off the stool and ran to give me a hug.

"Morning mommy."

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?" she nodded

"Daddy made me breakfast"

"Did he? Well was it yummy?"

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you thank him?" she turned and ran to Alex giving. Him a big hug.

"Thank you daddy"

"No problem sweetheart."

"Ridley do you want me to turn on cartoons for you in the living room?" she nodded and I went to put on Mickey mouse clubhouse for her. I walked back into the kitchen once she had sat down to watch tv.

"How much did you hear of our conversation?" he asked.

"From 'mommy doesn't have a ring' to her asking why I don't have a ring." he nodded.

Alex was cleaning up the counter.

"You don't have to do that."

"I made the mess. You shouldn't have to clean up after me."

"It's fine really. I already clean up after Ridley."

"She's a child. I'm an adult. So I guess she does think I'm her father."

"It's way better she thinks it's you and not him." he nodded.

"Don't you think we should tell her?" he asked

"Not when she's this young. She asks a lot of questions and she's not stupid."

"I guess you're right." I smiled

"When am I never?" he laughed.

"So we just keep letting her think I'm her father?"

"I guess so, until she gets older. That is if you don't leave."

"What do you mean?"

"You have your own life Alex. What happens when you decide to marry and go live your life? In the end we have to tell her, so if you leave she's going to have to know either way."

"What makes you think I'll leave?"

"I don't know, it's just a thought. With Ridley I have to think of every possibility to keep her safe. To keep her alive and well."

"Look Kim, I love her as much as you do."

"I know, but what happens when you decide to leave and marry and have your own children. I just have to think of Ridley, Alex."

"I know. I won't leave you or her. Kim trust me, I'm not going to leave either of you." he walked over to me and hugged me. Yes I was sometimes uneasy of people's actions or ideas. But that wasn't all my fault, I couldn't help it. That and I almost always knew how to ruin a perfect moment.

"Don't you have to head to work?" I asked

"Yeah. What are you and Ridley gunna do the whole time?"

"I have a job interview in a few hours so she's gunna spend some time at my parents."

"Do you really think that's the best idea?"

"They're my parents! They watched her before!"

"They also played Baptize the baby with her!"

"Thats not all their fault! They just want to make sure she's not like her father."

"She won't be though. Why don't I take care of her today, while you go to your interview?"

"You have work!"

"I'll call in and tell them I'm helping a friend. I'll watch Ridley and you go to your interview."

"Alright. I'll just tell Ridley." I walked back into the living room where she was watching tv and still munching on pancakes. I sat on the couch right behind her.

"Hey Ridley. I have to go someplace for a few hours. Alex is going to stay with you while I'm gone, ok baby?"

"Ok mommy. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for a job so I can buy you things."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something baby?"

"What is it mommy?"

"Why are you calling Alex daddy now?"

"He's my daddy now right? Granny told me that my real daddy was in jail. That my real daddy was a bad man. She said Alex would be a good daddy."

"Granny told you this?"

"Yes. Mommy why did you date a bad man?"

"I, I don't know baby. Hold on I need to call granny." I saw Alex at the door, I looked at him and walked into the kitchen and dialed my foster mothers number.

"Hello?"

"Brittney it's me, Kim." my foster parents always told us to call them by their names considering we weren't really their children.

"Hello darling! Is Ridley ready for today?"

"Brittney did you tell Ridley her father was a bad man? Why did you tell her?"

" Kimmy calm down. All I told her was the truth-"

"Brittney!"

"The truth up to a certain point! I told her, her real father was a bad man. That he was a criminal. I only told her that because she asked why you don't call Alexander daddy. I also told her that he would be a better daddy for her then anyone else could ever be."

"You're not helping your case mother!"

"Kimmy please, calm down. I only told her because she asked."

"Mother! That's not the point!"

"Then what's the point Kim?"

"The point is she wasn't suppose to know her father was a murderer. Not until I thought she was ready to hear it."

"Don't yell at me Kim! Besides what's wrong with Alexander. Can't he be her father? He's much better then no one or even her real father."

"Mother what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, that Alexander is a charming young man. Why doesn't he be her father? If you know what I'm getting at."

"Moth-Brittney! We are not talking about Alex right now. We are talking about why you told Ridley her father was a criminal!"

"Stop yelling Kim. I'm being serious, you need a man in your life to help out. He's been wonderful! You two would make an amazing couple, maybe have a child so Ridley wouldn't be so alone."

"I am not talking about this right now mother."

"Just honestly Kim. How do you feel about him?"

"I'm not talking to you about this right now, I just called to see why your telling Ridley-"

"Kim do not change the subject! I want to know what's going on with you. It may seem like we don't care for you anymore but that's not true. Please Kim just talk to me."

"What do you want me to say mother?"

"Tell me what you think about him."

"Fine. He's been an amazing help since he came along. Ridley loves him."

"I didn't ask what Ridley thinks. I asked what you think."

"Alright. He's amazing, and helpful. Look mother I have to go get ready for my interview. Um Alex is going to watch Ridley while I'm at the interview."

"Ok. Tell me how it goes."

"I will. Oh and mother, stop trying to baptize my daughter please. I have enough to worry about as it is."

"Ok. I promise, besides that was Thomas's idea." oh Thomas how could I forget about my foster dad? Ultra religious man, oh course that 'game' was his idea.

"Goodbye Brittney."

"Goodbye Kim. Call me later."

"I will." and with that I hung up and put my face in my hands. I heard a knock on the door, I turned around to see Alex at the kitchen door.

"I guess you heard my half of the conversation?"

"No, just came to tell you I got off work to watch Ridley."

"Ok, thank you Alex."

"No problem."

"I should go get ready." I started to walk past him when he gently grabbed my wrist. I turned to give him a puzzled look and he leaned down and kissed me. I was momentarily confused, I heard Ridleys voice.

"Ewww!" she giggled her little brown curls bounced as she came walking up to us. He picked her up, as I quickly reorganized my thoughts.

"You kissed mommy." she giggled again.

"Yes I did. I'll do it again, wanna see?" she giggled and nodded. My eyes widened for a time he kissed my cheek, and I blushed. This made Ridley giggle harder

"Mommy turned red!" she said between her giggles.

"Mommy has to go get dressed. I'll be back down in a few minutes. Ok baby?" she nodded. I headed up the stairs and showered. I dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt. I preferred my jeans and T-shirt look but first impressions count. I came down the stairs slowly so I wouldn't fall. The skirt restricted some of my movement. I heard Ridley and Alex talking.

"Daddy, why don't you give mommy a ring?"

"I don't know."

"Granny says you're gunna be a good daddy. She also said my real daddy is a bad man. I don't want a bad man to be my daddy. I want you as my daddy." she whispered.

"I don't think that's entirely up to me sweetheart."

"Who else then?"

"Your mommy."

"But mommy likes you. She says you're helpful, and amazing."

"Where did you hear that?"

"When she was talking to granny last time I saw granny. Granny says you should marry mommy because youre a- a gentben." he laughed

" you mean a gentleman."

"Yeah! That's the word. Mommy also says that you love me and she wished-" time to intervene.

"What do you think Ridley?" she was sitting in Alex's lap and her eyes widened as she saw me.

"You look gorbius mommy."

"Do you mean gorgeous?" she nodded at Alex's correction.

"Mommy your hair is pwetty. It's curly like mine!" she giggled.

"It is isn't it? It's curly just like yours baby." she smiled, I looked at Alex for a minute and he had a smile too.

"What do you think daddy? Do you think mommy's gorbius?" she asked

"I think mommy looks better then gorgeous." he said, my eyes widened and my cheeks grew warm. Ridley giggled

"Mommy you're red again!" I laughed at her.

"Am I?" I asked, she nodded with a big smile on her face.

"I gotta go baby, but i'll see you later." she hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Bye mommy."

"Bye baby."

"I'm gunna go say bye to mommy at the door ok sweetheart."

"Ok! I'll watch tv." she said. I walked with Alex to the door.

"So do you know what she was gunna say before you came down?" I tried to act innocent

"What do you mean?"

"I think you do." he grinned.

"Not a clue as to what you are talking about." he laughed at me.

"Good luck at the interview."

"Thanks. Thank you so much for watching Ridley."

"I don't mind, she's adorable." I smiled. I slipped on my flats that I had in my hands and opened the door.

"Kim, about that kiss."

"Don't need to explain Alex."

"Uh, ok then." he kissed my cheek and looked at me.

"That's for good luck." I smiled.

"Have fun with Ridley." I headed out to the car, got in and stole one last look at the doorway before I drove down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's side

I closed the door after I saw her car turn the corner. I walked Into the living room were Ridley was watching cartoons. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come sit daddy." I still wasn't use to her calling me daddy. It was a surprise last night, I thought she had only said it because she was half asleep. But even this morning she called me daddy. I sat next to her on the couch and she crawled into my lap.

"I hope mommy gets the job." she said

"Me too."

"what do you want me to call you." she whispered

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Do you want me to call you daddy? Or Alex?"

"Whatever you want to call me sweetheart."

"Ok. Can you put on phineas and ferb daddy?"

"I don't know if it's on."

"Then can you put on Disney?"

"Sure sweetheart." it was some time before she spoke again.

"Daddy, do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"But I'm not your baby." she whispered.

"Just because you're not my baby, doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you with all my heart because you're a special little girl."

"I love you too daddy. Daddy will you give mommy a ring?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Granny says you should give mommy a ring. That mommy loves you with all her heart and that mommy loved you even before I was borned."

"Where do you hear all of this?"

"I don't like talking to gampa Thomas. He's scary. I talk to granny and she tells me all things about mommy when she was a kid."

"Why don't you take a nap Ridley you look tired."

"Ok." she got up from my lap ran upstairs and came back with her blanket. She sat leaning against me and quickly fell asleep. I thought of what she said.

I remembered the week I came back to Creekland Virginia. I enrolled at Creekland high the beginning of sophomore year. I had thought maybe a few of my old friends are gunna be here. The thought of at least having one friend here was comforting. My first week attending Creekland high I had realized I still had some of my old friends. Michael, Robert, Khira, Elizabeth, Dominic, Rose, and someone I barely talked to in elementary school, Kim. I tried out for football, and made the team, I tried out for basketball and also made the team. During lunch I was always with the guys and some of the cheerleaders, Elizabeth, Khira, and Rose were cheerleaders. Kim wasn't. I wanted to talk to her but she didn't seem to know me. I'd catch myself watching her at lunch sometimes. I hadn't forgotten about her, but the longer I didn't talk to her the more I grew less confident to talk to her. A year or two later it was on the news that a few girls had gone missing in this small town. A few college girls I didn't know, and Kim. It was a week after the 3rd college students body had been found that Kim disappeared. She didn't show up to school for days, I got a little worried. It was almost a week before she came on the news missing. The serial killers possible 4th victim. It frightened me to see her picture and name pop on the screen. It was always a picture of her and her friend Ashley. She was smiling, her dark brown curly hair framed her face, and her dark brown eyes showed happiness. But I knew the picture was deceiving and she could've been at the bottom of the lake by now. It was almost another 2 weeks before they found her. She was alive, just barely. The commotion at the school ranged from happiness to confusion and horror. Some were terrified that she might die, while others were glad the murderer was behind bars. I was one of those people that felt both horror that she could die at any moment but also glad her would be killer was locked up behind bars. She was in the hospital for a while. I visited her when I could, she was always asleep when I was there. She would possibly never know I was there with her. Even when the one night her heart decided to stop beating. After that I was terrified to go back to the hospital. Terrified to see her almost die again. Within a few more weeks she made her way back to school. Sometimes she'd have moments when her feet didn't want to work and she'd almost collapse. Her friend Matthew was there when she did collapse. I couldn't help but get a little jealous when he was there to helpful. But I was also glad he was because I couldn't be. It was almost a month or two when everyone she knew left her. She sat and ate alone during lunch, during group times in class she was alone. I didn't understand why every one had left her. That's when my courage built up enough I wanted to talk to her. I needed to talk to her. She was kind, and smart, and sensitive. It was horrible to hear what had happened. The gossip was horrendous, the thoughts they had of her. I remembered one day at lunch specifically. She was sitting at the table, already 7 months. I sat next to her, as we talked. Prom was rolling around soon

"I don't think I'm going to prom Alex."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to prom, I'm 7 months not happening."

"Common, it'll be fine. You'll have fun!"

"With the way people talk? I don't think so."

"Go for me?"

"Alex, I just-oh, ow."

"What's wrong!?"

"She kicked me." I was confused

"Is that good or bad?" she laughed

"I'm not sure but-oh. It feels incredibly weird." I was unsure of what to do, her baby was kicking the inside of her stomach. She put her hand on the table and breathing deeply. She accidentally placed her hand on mine and removed it.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"I know this is awkward, do you want to feel her kick?" I hesitated before she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. Her baby kicked, and I laughed.

"You feel her?"

"Yeah." I laughed. The bell rang and I helped her to her next class before heading off to my own.

I snapped back to reality when Ridley called me.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"I'm not tired anymore daddy."

"Ok, are you hungry sweetheart?"

"Yeah." she followed me into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the counter.

"Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yeah. Can you cut it the way mommy does?"

"How does mommy cut your sandwiches?"

"Into a heart."

"I'll try."

"Mommy has a cutter in the drawer for when granny makes my samwiches."

"Where is it?"

"On your side. In the drawer." she pointed to the right. I opened the drawer and found a red shaped heart cookie cutter. I cut the sandwich and placed it in front of her.

"Mommy looked pwetty this morning. Do I look like mommy or the bad man?"

"You look like mommy. Exactly like mommy."

"That's good. Right?" she looked at me with her brown eyes. She looked a lot like Kim, they had the same brown eyes, and dark brown curly hair that framed their face.

"It's better then good. Both you and your mommy are gorgeous." Ridley giggled.

"When did you and mommy meet?"

"It was elementary school. I moved and we met again in high school."

"What did you think of mommy? When you first saw her?"

"I thought she was smart, and very pretty. She was sort of my friend when we were kids. In high school she was my friend when we met up again."

"Was mommy pwetty when she was little?"

"She was adorable, just like you. I have a picture of the two of us with our friends. Wanna see?"

"Yeah!" I pulled out my wallet, and handed her a small picture of Michael, Khira, Elizabeth, Robert, Dominic, Rose, me and, Kim. Kim and Dominic, and Rose were friends of hers in elementary school. When I moved back, they didn't seem to know who she was. People changed, I was just hoping she hadn't.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's right next to her old friend Rose." I pointed to a little girl with dark brown curls and big smile standing next to a girl with blonde pigtails.

"Mommy looks like me!" she giggled.

"She does, doesn't she. Do you wanna see a picture of mommy before you were born?" Ridley nodded, excited. I replaced the picture of the group of kids to show her the picture of Kim and me at prom. It took a lot of convincing but I finally go her to go.

"In this picture, you're in mommy's tummy. This was our high school dance." Ridley smiled, "Mommy looks pwetty."

"Your mommy has always looked pretty."

"Will I be pwetty like mommy?"

"You're already pretty sweetheart! Common let's go watch tv." we walked back to the living room and Ridley sat in my lap. We watched tv until I heard the door open. Ridley jumped up and ran to the door.

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby. How was your afternoon with Alex?"

"It was fun! We watched tv and during lunch daddy showed me pictures."

"Who was in the pictures?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah! You're really pwetty mommy. I look just like you when you were little."

"You sure do." I leaned against the doorframe listening to them talk. Kim put Ridley back down and told her to go watch tv while she called her foster mom. When Ridley was out of earshot Kim gave me a suspicious look.

"What pictures?"

"You know the group picture we took in elementary school."

"You have that?! That was so long ago!" I pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Oh, I remember this. This was your last week in 4th grade. Your mom came in after school. Me and Rose were talking waiting for the bus, and you and Dominic, Elizabeth, Khira, and Michael came over. Your mom had us take a group picture." she laughed thinking about the memory.

"What other pictures are you hiding from me?" she raised an eyebrow at me smiling.

"Just the one at prom." her eyes widened

"I don't even know how you convinced me to go to that stupid dance." she smiled.

"I dunno, I guess I'm that good." I laughed, she laughed at me and rolled her eyes.

"I've got to go call Brittney."

"Ok." she walked into the kitchen shaking her head and laughing. I sat next to Ridley on the couch.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When you give mommy a ring. Will you tell me first?" he laughed

"Yes I will."

"Ok well, Brittney has lost her mind." Kim walked into the room half frowning and half smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just her being her usual weird self."

"Ok, then how has she lost her mind if she had no mind to lose?" she laughed

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim's side.**

It was a week, maybe two before they finally called me back. They wanted me to go in in a few days to get the gist of things. Then they would give me my schedule. I had the bag of trash in hand walking out of the house. I saw Alex get out of a blondes car, I had a pain in my chest. I was feeling... Jealous. For a reason I didn't really know. He leaned into her window when I saw them kiss. There was that pain again. I threw the trash in the garbage bin walked back inside and slammed the door. He had a key, I know he did. So he could get in the house when I couldn't answer the door for an odd reason. I heard the door open as I put a trash bag in the now empty trash can.

"Kim are you ok?" I guess he heard all the banging and crashing noises I was making in the kitchen.

"Peachy." I grumbled through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong you seem mad."

"Nothing's wrong. I'd just like to know who you're gunna be with when you come over here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'd would like to know who you're going out with for the sake of my 4 year old. You know my child who thinks of you as a father!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going out with anyone!"

"Really is that what you would tell Ridley if she saw you kissing a blonde outside the house! What would I tell her then? You know the little girl who questions everything and thinks you should be her father! What do I tell her when she asks why you leave us for someone else? Alex what will she think?!"

"Is this really about Ridley or is it about you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means you can't spy on me through the window!"

"I wasn't! I was taking out the trash! Obviously I took out the wrong trash!" I shouted. That pain in my chest hurt more. I didn't understand why.

"Maybe you should stop and think before you accuse! You should know who the blonde in the car was considering she was your friend from elementary school! I wouldn't know what happened to make you forget her! Or are you gunna blame me for that too!" we were both yelling at each other now.

"Why should I blame you for kissing her? Obviously you didn't mind, even if your- my daughter was in the house!"

"Mommy. Why are you and daddy yelling?" I froze for a minute, she had heard. Well we weren't exactly quiet.

"It's a grown up problem baby. Here let me tuck you into bed." I picked her up and headed towards the stairs.

"I'm not through talking to you Alex" I shot over my shoulder. I set her down in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy why are you and daddy yelling?"

"It's a problem between me and Alex ok baby."

"Don't you love Alex mommy?" she grabbed my left hand looking for a ring. She frowned, what was she frowning about? She shouldn't think Alex gave me a ring. Unless he'd told her something. I dismissed the thought, I'm still mad at him.

"Of course I love Alex, I always loved Alex. But Alex and I are fighting, sometimes that happens. Sometimes grown ups fight."

"Everything will be better. Right mommy?"

"Hopefully baby. Hopefully."

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight baby." I closed her door, and walked back downstairs. He was leaning against the wall, staring out the window.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Rose, and Dominic?"

"Are you going to tell me why you kissed Rose?"

"I think I asked you a question first." he looked at me, hurt in his eyes.

"middle school. Rose left me behind for some girls who had money, and makeup and designer clothes. I didn't wear makeup, and I didn't wear designer clothes. Those girls were mean and thought they had everyone at their fingertips. Except me, and they resented me because I didn't bow down to them. Soon Rose started acting like them, leaving me behind, and she bashed on other girls. Girls who use to be our friends. Dominic, well we never really talked much to begin with, he was more of your friend then mine."

"I never imagined you as one of those girls who make fun of others."

"Because I never was."

"I didn't kiss Rose."

"Looked like you did."

"She kissed me."

"Is there really a difference?"

"I didn't kiss her, and after she kissed me I told her nothing was going to happen between us. I already had someone."

"Who?"

"You."

"No."

"Yes!"

"When?"

"Sophomore year."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"What about you?"

"when you moved back."

"Really?"

"Duh."

"Why?"

"I asked you first."

"Is Ridley ok?"

"Don't change the subject. Yes she's fine."

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm just curious as to how our- Ridley feels."

"Did you call her 'our' daughter."

"You called her mine earlier."

"She's fine, she just asked why we were fighting."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That sometimes grown ups fight."

"And she accepted that answer?"

"For the most part."

"What do you mean. 'For the most part'?"

"She asked a few questions."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important."

"She asked if you love me, didn't she." I hesitated, that gave him the clue to his answer.

"No."

"What did you tell her?"

"Does it matter?"

"A little yes." I heard footsteps and jerked my head in the direction.

"Mommy said yes. That she always love you. Don't fight, please?" he picked her up and she rested on his hip.

"We're not fighting anymore. Everything is fine sweetheart."

"It doesn't sound like you two are doned fighting."

"We are baby." I told her.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" he looked at me.

"It's up to Alex. Ok baby?"

"You can if mommy is fine with the extra body heat." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you can baby." We headed upstairs, and he placed her in the bed as I went to brush my teeth. He walked in behind me.

"Extra body heat?" I told him.

"In other words. This is the second time we'll be in the same bed instead of two different houses."

"I don't see why you don't move in." I froze, did I really just say that? It just came out, how?

"Excuse me?"

"She obviously thinks you live here already. Why don't you just move in, you practically live here anyway." I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"When, will this arrangement occur?"

"I don't know." I headed back out and laid next to Ridley. She curled up into my side and sighed.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." she fell asleep quickly and Alex was passed out as soon as he laid down. It took me maybe an hour to fall asleep.

I was outside my older sisters dorm building. I had just told her goodnight, and was headed to my car to drive home. Michayla was my real sister, they separated us when they sent us to the foster homes. We kept in touch though. I went to open my car door, when I inhaled whatever was placed over my nose. I woke up in a dark room. My body hurt, and I couldn't see straight. All I had on was my tank top and underwear. Where was my jeans, and my rockband T-shirt, and jacket. It was cold, and dark and humid. I heard screaming, and cries of pain. It was always a girls voice, it was haunting and horrible. I saw him head my way and I was knocked out again. It was my turn to scream in pain as he cut my skin. As he grabbed my hair, choked me, and hit me. It was horrible, I woke up screaming. I quickly quieted myself, remembering Ridley and Alex. My breathing was shallow and my heart hammered in my chest. I was sweating, I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. I felt arms around my waist and I froze. No, he can't be here! He's behind bars! I turned and gasped as I saw Alex, my heart beat slowed a bit. He'd scared me senseless. He kissed my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Being with you."

"Are you half asleep or something? It's 3 in the morning."

"What are you doing up so early." he kissed my neck again.

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"My, my kidnapping." he kissed my temple.

"It was just a dream. You'll be okay Kim. It's just a dream. You'll wake up."

"I'm going to take a shower. Go back to bed."

"Maybe I could take one with you." he kissed from the crook of my neck to my ear.

"Ridleys in the bedroom. I don't think that's best."

"We'll be quiet." my heart was hammering in my chest.

"No, Alex." he kissed me on the lips.

"I'll be in the room with Ridley." he told me. After he left I jumped into the shower. When I got out I dressed back in my pajamas and laid back down next to Ridley.

In the morning Ridley and Alex were gone. I assumed they were downstairs. My assumptions were correct. They were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. I walked into the kitchen for a glass of milk and Alex followed.

"Do you remember anything from 3 this morning?" I asked, he gave me a shy look.

"Most of it."

"Were you half asleep or sleep walking or something?"

"Or something."

"So you remember what you said to me?" I didn't know it was possible for guys to blush, but Alex did.

"Ya, about that."

"It's fine, you were half asleep or something. Just, just forget about it." I stammered out.

"Your nightmare. It was about your kidnapping?" I nodded.

"What happened when you were kidnapped?"

"I left my sisters dorm building. I was worried about her after the 3 college girl disappearances. I guess it was a stupid thing to do, considering I was the next victim. I woke up in a small dark room, the last thing I remembered was my car. I had called Brittney when he drugged me. He was careless enough to toss my phone and clothes in the upstairs of the house. Someone in the house had called from my phone. That was the only way they found me in time."

"I visited you in the hospital."

"When?"

"I always unfortunately managed to visit you when you were asleep. After your heart gave out that one time, I couldn't go back. I was afraid you would really go. That it would be the last time I saw you. "

"But it wasn't."

"Thankfully."

I had to work, I had managed to get hours that were after Alex's so if something happened someone was with Ridley.

"I'm taking Ridley to Brittney's."

"I can get off work to take care of her."

"This will only be one day. After today I'll get hours that don't collide with yours and she'll have one of us with her at all times."

"Why your parents house?"

"That's the only other option I have Alex."

"What about my parents."

"Your parents don't like me."

"That's not true." I gave him a look that said 'think about your answer first'

"Ok, maybe they're not exactly fond of you."

"They think I'm a whore."

"They do not!"

"Think about it. They think I'm a whore and that the only reason you're here is because I'm a manipulative whore."

"Kim! You are not a whore!" I saw Ridley walk up to us.

"Watch your language." I warned

"You said it first." he grumbled.

"Hey baby. I'm going to take you to granny's house for a little while ok?"

"Ok." I picked her up and she rested on my hip. I left the house and buckled Ridley into her car seat. I turned around and Alex was right behind me.

"If you don't stop giving me heart attacks Alexander Whrite, you are not gunna be a happy guy." I warned

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.. Again." he smiled, he kissed me softly before he headed to his car. I got in and turned on the engine.

"Mommy why do you get scared so easy?"

"I don't know I just do." shes to young to know.

"Do you like scary movies?"

"When I was a little girl yes."

"Why don't you like them now mommy?"

"I don't know." she's too young, she wouldn't understand. When we got to my parents house, I unbuckled Ridley. We walked up to the front door and it opened.

"Riddles! Come to granny!" Ridley ran up to Brittney and hugged her. She picked Ridley up and held her.

"Kim, after work go straight home and sleep. You'll need it."

"I have to pick Ridley up after work."

"I'll call Alexander. So he can pick her up."

"If he's not able to you NEED to call me. She's not staying here longer then necessary."

"Yes, yes. Go." I kissed her cheek and whispered low enough only she would hear.

"She doesn't need to know certain things. If you tell her things I don't want her to know yet, this will be her last visit here."

"Ok Kim off you go."

**Alex's side**

I got the call before I had clocked in for work.

"Hello?"

"Alexander, it's Brittney."

"Hello Mrs. Thompson, is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I told Kim, after work she needs to go straight home to sleep."

"So you want me to pick Ridley up after I get off work."

"I don't mind keeping Ridley here. But if it helps Kim sleep better."

"Ok, I'll come after work."

"Thank you, darling."

After work I drove to the Thompson's house. It was a familiar drive considering I'd taken this route sometime since high school. I knocked on the door.

"Hello Alexander! Ridleys in the other room." she invited me in, Ridley was in the kitchen drawing.

"Daddy!" she ran over and hugged me. I picked her up and she rested on my hip. Brittney's phone rang, and she walked to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Kimmy! Yes, yes calm down. Alexander and Ridley are here. He just got here calm down." she paused and frowned

"Don't you mother me Kimberly Anastasia Thompson! No calm down. They'll be home soon, and stick with a name honey. Call me Brittney or call me mother quit switching." she paused again, her next sentence I almost didn't catch because it was whispered.

"Kimberly, just keep in mind what I said." she grew louder

"Ok, buh-bye Kim." she hung up the phone and smiled at me and Ridley.

"Just remember Alex, make her sleep. She'll be tired from today."

"Yes ma'am."

When we got home, the house was quiet. I heard Ridley giggle from the living room. I looked at her, she had a smile on her face.

"Mommy's asleep on the couch." she whispered. Kim was past asleep curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Common, head to bed sweetheart. I'll bring mommy upstairs after you go to bed." she nodded and ran up the stairs. She tucked herself in and looked at me. I gave her, her little stuffed animal and she closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead, and closed her door behind me. I headed back downstairs and Kim was still past out on the couch. I picked her up, she's a lot lighter then she looks. I carried her upstairs and placed her on her bed. I was about to close her door when I heard her speak.

"Alex." I paused and looked at her, she was still asleep.

"Alex." she was talking in her sleep. I sat next to her on the bed. She turned a little and whispered Ridleys name. Her breathing grew ragged, and she bolted up right screaming. I jumped, and tried to calm her down.

"Kim, Kim it's just me. It's Alex, Kim calm down. It's just a bad dream, calm down." she began crying, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh, Alex. It was horrible."

"It's ok Kim. It was just a dream, you just need to wake up."

"I'm tired of nightmares!" she cried.

"I know, I know."

"He had Ridley this time, I watched her die! Alex, he killed her!"

"It was just a dream. She's asleep in her room, she's ok." she nodded.

"Everything is ok, I promise."

"Nobody was there to help her, to help me."

"You were calling for me."

"How do you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep. You were saying my name, and before you woke up screaming you whispered Ridleys name."

"No one came." she started crying again.

"It's going to be ok. He will never hurt you again, he won't even touch you or Ridley. He won't even be near you two ever. I promise, I'll protect you."


End file.
